Under the Red Umbrella
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Dia bagaikan peri hujan. Cantik dan menawan. Dia menyembunyikan cintanya dibawah payung merahnya." - Utatane Piko


_**Under the Red Umbrella**_

 _ **(**_ _Dibawah Payung Merah_ _ **)**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Vocaloid**_ **,** _Yamaha_

 **WARNING!** OOT, OOC, messes Typo, alur tidak jelas, bahasa kacau, EYD(?) Jangan tanya.. /LOL/

.

Happy Reading!(•͡.̮ •͡ )

.

 **Tes.. Tes.. Tes..**

Aku menutup payung yang baru saja kugunakan. Pagi ini hujan kembali mengguyur kotaku ini lagi. Kuletakkan payungku ditempat payung dekat pintu gedung sekolahku, SMA Gokurakuchoo. Aku berjalan dengan santainya menuju loker sepatuku, yah tentu saja aku harus mengganti sepatuku kan.

" _Piko! Ohayou._."

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Dengan cepat aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Kudapati Kiri, teman sekelasku, berlari kecil mendekatiku. Rambut dan sweaternya terlihat sedikit basah.

" _Ohayou._ " Jawabku singkat.

"This is Suck! Lihatlah sweaterku jadi basah!" Kiri tampak begitu kesal.

"Hahaha.. Mau bagaimana lagi, hujannya juga mendadak sih.."

"Woi, Piko! Kenapa kau tidak basah?!"

Kiri langsung menunjuk seragamku sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku membawa payung lipat." Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Heeee..."

Tiba-tiba kedua mataku terpaku pada sosok gadis yang baru saja masuk kedalam gedung ini. Ia menutup payung merah yang baru saja dipakainya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut ungu gelap dengan highlight putih disisi kanannya. Wajah gadis itu juga sangat manis walau ia selalu tampak dingin pada siapapun.

 **DEG!**

" _Ah, itu V.._ " Batinku.

Dia teman satu kelasku, dia selalu membawa payung merah bersamanya. Terkadang aku selalu bisa menemukan V saat hujan seperti ini walau berada ditengah keramaian. Itu mungkin karena payung merah yang selalu dibawanya itu.

Aku masih terdiam ditempatku, kedua mataku seolah tak mau melepaskan diri memandangi V.

"Piko! Ayo cepat! Ngapain ngelamun disitu!" Kiri berteriak padaku.

Jujur saja teriakan Kiri berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Wajahku langsung memerah seketika.

"Oh.. I-iya, aku segera kesana.."

Aku pun berlari mendekati Kiri. Disaat yang bersamaan, V tengah berjalan melewatiku! Aku dapat mencium aroma hujan yang begitu menenangkan darinya.

Entah sejak kapan aku merasa seperti ini. Yang jelas, aku selalu merasa tenang dan nyaman saat berada didekatnya.

.

.

" _Hah.. Membosankan.._ " Batinku.

Aku menatap bosan buku bahasa Inggris yang ada dihadapanku. Aku bahkan tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun apa yang diucapkan Rinto-sensei didepan kelas. Satu-satunya yang terdengar ditelingaku hanya tetesan air hujan yang turun diluar sana.

Aku duduk disudut belakang ruang kelasku, dari sini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas V yang tengah mencatat sambil memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan oleh Rinto-sensei.

" _Ah, lihatlah dia. Rajin sekali ia mencatat.._ " Pikirku.

 **DEG! DEG!**

Kutekan dadaku. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar tidak karuan lagi saat melihat wajahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan.

.

.

 **Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!**

"Haaaah.. Akhirnya.."

Kumasukan semua barang-barangku kedalam tasku. Seluruh pelajaran telah usai, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk pulang. Saat aku sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangku, aku sama sekali tidak mendapati V dikelas.

" _Dia tidak ada.. Apa dia sudah pulang ya?_ " Batinku.

"Hoi, Piko. Ayo pulang sebelum hujan lagi." Kiri berteriak dari dekat pintu.

"O-okay.."

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Kiri, tidak kusangka hujannya telah berhenti. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju loker sepatuku.

" _Ini tidak baik, aku terlalu banyak melamun.._ " Gumanku pelan.

"Hee? Kau barusan bilang apa, Piko?"

"Ah, _I-iie.. Nandemonai.._ "

"Hah.. Ya sudahlah.. Oh ya, aku harus ke kantor dulu. _Jaa nee, Piko!"_

"Hmmm.." Kulambaikan tanganku.

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan Kiri menuju loker sepatuku. Setelah kuganti lagi sepatuku, aku pun berjalan menuju pintu gedung sekolahku.

 **DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Kudapati sosok yang kucari-cari tengah berdiri dibalik pintu kaca didepanku. Ia berdiri dengan anggunnya sambil menggenggam erat tas dan juga payung merahnya. Dari balik punggungnya saja aku dapat merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam darinya.

 **DEG! DEG!**

" _Tapi kenapa kau tampak sedih_ , _V.._ " Gumanku pelan.

 **DEG! DEG!**

Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya, Aku langsung berjalan mengambil payungku dan melipatnya kembali. Lalu tanpa sadar kakiku membawaku berjalan, aku berjalan mendekati V.

 **DEG! DEG!**

"Sebaikya kau segera pulang, sebelum hujan kembali turun.." Aku bicara sedikit keras.

"Eh? Maaf?" V tampak sedikit bingung. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

 **BLUUUSH!**

 **DEG! DEG!**

Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungku saat ini. Wajahku memerah. Aku tidak berani membalas tatapan mata V. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera berlari dengan cepat, aku berlari meninggalkan V sendirian didepan pintu seperti itu.

" _Ba-baka! Ke-kenapa aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh seperti itu?!_ " Gumanku sambil terus berlari.

.

.

Hari ini langit masih terlihat begitu abu-abu, penuh dengan awan. Aku dan teman-temanku tengah berkumpul di sudut kelas seperti biasa. Sampai pagi ini pun aku masih teringat dengan ' _hal bodoh_ ' yang kukatakan pada V kemarin.

" _Haaah.. Kalau saja aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu kemarin.._ " Desahku pelan.

"He? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Piko?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun.. Hahaha.." Aku tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Kiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia itu terlalu cerewet sampai aku tidak tega setiap kali bercerita padanya.

"Oh Kiri, aku mau beli minuman dulu." Aku pun beranjak dari bangkuku.

"Kalau begitu aku titip _cola_!"

"Ada lagi?" Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak, Piko. Kami tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu.."

Aku berjalan keluar dari kelasku. Aku berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celanaku. Terkadang aku mendengar beberapa gadis berbisik saat aku melewati mereka.

" _Acuhkan saja mereka Piko.. Acuhkan saja.."_ Gumanku dalam hati.

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri koridor seorang diri. Aku berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman yang ada di kantin. Sesekali beberapa orang temanku menyapaku, dan aku hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman diwajahku.

" _Cola.. Cola.. Cola.. Ah, ini dia.._ " Gumanku seraya memasukan koinku kedalam mesin penjual minuman.

"Guru sepak bola mencarimu."

Aku mendengar suara yang begitu lembut dibelakangku. Saat aku menoleh, kudapati V tengah berdiri dibelakangku. Dia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya yang begitu manis hingga membuatku membatu dan terpaku padanya.

"Utatane-san?"

 **DEG!**

Mendengar dia menyebut namaku membuat jantungku berdebar.

"..." V terdiam.

"Ah, i-iya. A-aku mengerti.."

Kami berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kedua mataku masih terpaku padanya. Aku bahkan tidak segera menekan tombol _cola_ yang akan kubeli. Aku hanya bisa membatu saat berada didekat V.

"Ngomong-ngomong.."

"Eh?"

"Soal kemarin, aku ini _Ameonna_. Aku selalu membawa payung bersamaku. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Suara V terdengar begitu lembut ditelingaku. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengungkapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalasnya. Lidahku serasa mati dan tak mampu bergerak lagi.

"Dan juga, terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu. Utatane-san."

"..."

V pun membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan dapat mencium aroma hujan darinya saat ia menjauh.

" _I-ini.. Se-seperti mimpi._." Batinku.

V tahu namaku, dia bahkan berterimakasih padaku. Ini benar-benar hebat! Aku sampai tidak percaya, semua ini seperti sebuah mimpi. Jika benar ini mimpi aku tidak mau bangun dari mimpi ini.

 _"Aku ini Ameonna._ "

Kata-kata itu kembali tergiang dalam benakku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu memang seperti peri. Ya, peri hujan tentunya.

Dengan rambut ungu gelapnya, kulitnya yang putih pucat tampak rapuh bagai porcelain, mata yang bersinar bagai Amethyst. Jemarinya yang panjang nan lembut selalu menggenggam payung merah bersamanya.

 **Beep! Beep!**

 **KLONTAANG! KLONTAANG!**

Tanpa sadar jari telunjukku telah menekan tombol _cola_ 2kali. Aku pun segera mengambil dua kaleng _cola_ yang kubeli dari mesin penjual minuman itu. Aku tersenyum simpul.

" _Dia itu benar-benar seperti peri hujan.._ " Gumanku pelan.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja."

Seorang petugas _konbini_ memberikan barang belanjaanku padaku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum simpul untuk membalasnya.

" _Haaah.. Aku sedang tidak ingin sekolah.. Bolos ah.._ " Pikirku seraya mengeluarkan botol pocari dari kantung belanjaanku.

 **Ting!**

Aku berjalan keluar _konbini_ , lalu kubuka tasku dan kumasukan kantung belanjaanku kedalam tas.

 **Tes.. Tes.. Tes..**

Aku merasakan tetesan air hujan mengenai wajahku. Aku pun mendongak, kudapati langit masih saja gelap penuh dengan awan. Bahkan tetesan air hujan mulai berjatuhan dari atas sana.

 **Ting!**

"Terima kasih, semoga lekas sembuh."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning tengah keluar dari apotik disebelah konbini ini.

" _CRAP! Itu kan Rinto-sensei?! Gawat kalau sampai aku ketahuan membolos_!" Batinku.

Rinto-sensei adalah guru bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelasku. Dia masih muda sih, wajahnya juga tampan. Aku tidak heran jika banyak sekali siswi yang menyukainya.

"Kurasa aku harus bersem...bunyi.."

Aku terdiam, aku terpaku, aku membatu. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat.

 **DEG!**

" _Pa-payung merah!_ " Pekikku.

Kulihat Rinto-sensei berbagi payung dengan seseorang dibalik payung merah itu. Aku tidak ingin percaya, tapi..

Rambut ungu gelap itu, kulit putih pucat bagai porcelain, kedua mata Amethyst itu, jemari lentik itu. Itu adalah V. Walau hanya sebentar V menatapku dengan kedua mata Amethystnya. Ia terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan diriku.

" _Ti-tidak mungkin.. I-itu peri hujan, V..._ " Pekikku tak percaya.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Aku dapat melihat bayangan V dan Rinto-sensei yang berjalan melewatiku dari genangan air yang ada didepanku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah V yang tampak memerah, sepertinya ia senang.

 **GYUUT!**

Dadaku terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti ditikam dengan belati, begitu perih dan menyakitkan.

" _Hah.. Kenapa ini? Rasanya begitu sesak.._ " Gumanku pelan.

 **DREEEEESSS!**

Rinai hujan berjatuhan semakin deras. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, yang kutahu dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak. Sesaat aku menatap payung lipat yang ada ditasku.

" _Aku mau pulang saja.._ "

Kukeluarkan payungku dari tasku. Aku pun berjalan melewati derasnya air hujan yang berjatuhan. Aku hanya menggenggam erat payung lipatku, aku bahkan tidak membukanya.

Aku tidak sanggup. Benar-benar tidak sanggup, bahkan aku tidak punya tenaga untuk membuka payung yang kubawa.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terasa menyakitkan untukku?_ "

Aku terus berjalan, berjalan menuju rumahku. Rumahku yang hangat dan nyaman. Aku ingin melupakan rasa sakit dalam dadaku ini.

 **DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar disaku celanaku. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera mengangkatnya, aku bahkan tidak melihat nama orang yang menelponku.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" Tanyaku singkat.

" _Piko?! Dimana kau?! Pintu gerbang sudah ditutup, kau mau bolos apa?!_ " Kiri terdengar tengah berteriak dari sana.

" _Ah, gomen_. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Bisa kau buatkan surat izin untukku?"

" _Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus istirahat._ "

"Hmmm. Sankyu."

 **TUUUUT! TUUUUT!**

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kutatap langit yang penuh awan itu. Aku tidak dapat berpikir sekarang, rasanya hujan telah membawa pergi semua pikiranku.

" _Ah.. Jadi waktu itu dia menunggu laki-laki lain.._ "

Bila kuingat-ingat, dua hari yang lalu, saat V tengah berdiri didepan pintu sambil memegang payung. Kurasa saat itu ia juga tengah menunggu Rinto-sensei, sama seperti tadi.

"Hatchi.."

Kugosok hidungku. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang, sebelum aku benar-benar masuk angin. Aku pun mempercepat langkah kakiku. Setelah 15menit aku berjalan, aku pun sampai dirumahku.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Kubuka pintu rumahku perlahan. Aku mendengar suara mesin penyedot debu di ruang tamu. Kurasa ibu sedang membersihkan rumah sekarang. Kuletakkan payung lipatku disamping rak sepatu, dan kuletakkan ponselku diatas rak itu.

" _Tadaima.. Hatchi.._ " Ujarku seraya melepas sepatuku.

" _Okaeri_.. Hmm? Piko sayang, kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya bu. Aku sedang tidak sehat, jadi aku izin pulang."

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah dengan seluruh pakaianku yang basah. Ibu bahkan berhenti membersihkan ruang tamu dan langsung berlari mengambilkanku sebuah handuk. Beliau menaruh handuk itu dikepalaku dan mulai mengeringkan rambutku.

"Piko, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai basah kuyub begini?!" Wajah ibu tampak khawatir.

"Ah, maaf bu. Nanti aku bersihkan.."

"Sudah, nanti ibu yang bersihkan. Memangnya kau tidak membawa payung lipatmu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku tahu aku telah berbohong, tapi tidak mungkin aku bilang pada ibu kalau aku sengaja tidak memakainya kan.

"Haah.. Ya sudah, sekarang kau mandi lalu ganti baju. Ibu akan buatkan coklat hangat untukmu." Ibu tersenyum simpul.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil untuk membalasnya.

" _Payung merah itu benar-benar menyilaukanku._ " Gumanku pelan seraya berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

"Piko, kau sudah masuk?!"

Aku menoleh, kudapati Kiri tengah berlari ke arahku dengan wajah bahagia. Sepertinya ia sangat senang dengan kehadiranku hari ini.

" _Ohayou, Kiri._ "

" _Ohayou_. Hari ini kau datang, dan pagi ini tidak hujan. Amazing!" Kiri tersenyum lebar.

Yah, memang benar pagi ini tidak hujan. Dan sebenarnya hari ini ibu tidak mengizinkanku berangkat ke sekolah, tapi _'payung merah_ ' itu mengingatkanku untuk kembali menemuinya.

 **BLUUUUSSH!**

Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah. Aku kembali teringat pada sosok V yang tengah tersenyum dengan tulusnya saat berada dibawah payung merahnya bersama Rinto-sensei. Disaat yang sama dadaku kembali terasa sesak dan kesakitan dalam dadaku.

"Tapi Piko, kau sudah sehat kan? Wajahmu masih tampak merah."

"Hmmm.. Aku sudah tidak apa kok. Tenang saja." Aku memaksakan senyumku.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Bahkan Rinto-sensei memperingatkanku beberapa kali. Mau bagaimana lagi, kedua mataku selalu menatap lurus ke arah V. Pikiranku selalu dipenuhi olehnya. Saat pelajaran, saat istirahat sampai saat pulang pun aku masih memikirkan V.

 **Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Aku langsung keluar kelas dan berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju loker sepatuku. Setelah selesai mengganti sepatu, aku segera berjalan keluar gedung sekolahku ini.

 **Tes.. Tes.. Tes..**

Aku terdiam, aku berdiri didepan pintu sambil menatap langit. Hari ini hujan kembali mengguyur kota ini. Seakan tidak ada hari tanpa hujan.

 **CKLEK**

"Hei, Utatane-kun."

Aku menoleh. Rinto-sensei tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangku dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat wajahnya aku jadi teringat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Cepatlah pulang, sebelum hujannya deras." Beliau tersenyum padaku.

"..." Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak merespondnya sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Utatane-kun?"

"Eh? _I-iie, nandemonai.._ " Jawabku singkat.

"Sayang.."

Aku mendengar suara yang sangat lembut di antara rintik hujan. Dan entah kenapa Rinto-sensei langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan mendekati asal suara itu.

"Maaf sayang, aku membuatmu menjemputku."

"Iya, tidak masalah."

Saat aku menoleh, kudapati seorang wanita berambut perak dengan ujung kemerahan tengah berdiri dibawah sebuah payung.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Utatane-kun!" Rinto-sensei melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Oh, yeah.."

Sesaat aku menyadari bahwa wajah wanita itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang ada didekatku.

"Dia Maika, kakak perempuanku. Dan dia adalah istri Rinto-sensei."

 **DEG!**

Aku sangat terkejut. Aku mendapati V tengah berdiri tepat disebelahku. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Rinto-sensei dan wanita bernama Maika itu, yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh dari kami.

"Kau telah salah paham dengan hubungan kami. Sensei bukanlah seorang yang suka mempermaikan wanita." Ujarnya lagi.

Aku menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, aku tidak mendapati payung merah yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kau tidak membawa payung merahmu?" Aku bicara tanpa sadar.

"Hmm.. Karena aku tahu kakak akan datang menjemputnya hari ini. Jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk pulang bersama sensei hari ini."

Dari suaranya saja aku tahu, aku tahu kesedihan yang dipendamnya. Rasa-rasanya seperti masih hujan saja, ya sebuah hujan yang sangat deras. Hujan deras yang dibuat oleh peri hujan yang selalu menyembunyikan cintanya dibawah payung merahnya.

Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak. Aku membuka payungku dan memayungkannya tepat diatas kepala peri hujang yang tengah bersedih dihadapanku ini.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan.."

Ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan kedua mata Amethystnya. Ia terlihat bingung, namun aku hanya bisa memayunginya seperti ini saja.

"Maukah kau berbagi payung denganku dan pulang bersamaku?"

"..."

Kami berdua terdiam. Hanya suara rintik hujan saja yang memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Aku mulai mengerti sekarang. Seperti sensei yang mengabaikan cintanya, ya sama seperti dia. Sensei tidak mengetahui perasaan V yang ada dibalik payung merahnya. Itu hal yang sama dengan V yang tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan dibawah payung lipatku ini.

 _Hujan deras yang tidak berhenti dibawah payung ini._

 _"Hidoi ame desu."_

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**


End file.
